Sephiroth's Rape Face
by Carofleur
Summary: Cloud and Zack are trapped in a classroom and they have to get out before the next class begins.Unfortunately, their conversation is terribly misunderstood by the people that manage to listen in the hall.


Sephiroth's rape face

"Cloud"

"Yes?"

"Would you hate me if I told you we are actually shut in classroom because I had accidentally locked the door?"

"Are we freaking trapped in the classroom?"Cloud stood up from his chair with panic on his face.

"Nope, I was just testing how would you react" Cloud glared. Zack giggled as Cloud punched his arm. "IDIOT. Stop it already, we have to end our project, the teacher gave us just until the bell rings, so start working."

"Ok" Zack sat down on his chair, picked his pencil and wrote something on a notebook then poked Cloud. Cloud ignored him and continued writing on a cardboard. Zack poked again and cloud ignored, he poked again and Cloud glared at him, Zack automatically stopped. Cloud continued writing until Zack poked him again "What the hell do you want?"

"I must confess something"

"I am not in love with you sorry"

"NO, not that….wait….. Is it because what I told you the other day? Now... I was not being serious, she was just a friend and…"

"Ï am not gay Zack" Cloud reminded him with an irritated voice

"What? Oh, well, neither am I. What I was trying to say before is that I have to confess something"

"What?"

"We are shut in the classroom"

"What?"

"yeah you see, I was looking around the lab and I found out the door has this weird black thingy that made a *click* sound every time you moved it and then I accidentally leaned against the door it wouldn't open, who knew that black thingy is actually the lock!"Zack scratched his head and smiled innocently. "Oh you idiot! Do you know what you just did?"

"Locked the door?"

"Not just that! We are actually trapped in here!"

"Oh you are such a drama queen" Cloud wacked Zack.

"Ouch!"

"Stop complaining and help me find a way out!"

"Why? This place is so nice"

"Because we have to present our science project idiot! Now help me reach the air shaft, maybe we can go out. Stand here"

"What are you going to do?"  
>"I am using you as a stair"<p>

"Yeah, what if I don't want to?"

"Yeah, what if you repeat the grade?"Zack stood still and smiled. Outside Genesis was trying to open the door and overheard the conversation. "Okay now, push me up"

"Like this?"

"No! Wait! Ouch my head"

"Oh sorry my bad"

"Okay now again but not so fast"

"Don't shout at me! This is the first time I do this! Ouch! My head"

"You made me hurt my foot first!" Genesis opened wide his eyes as he turned the double sense in his head on. He covered his mouth and shakes his head. Next to him Angeal was passing by. "Genesis, what are you doing?"

"Come over here, listen"

"Ouch! You did it to fast again morron!" Cloud said.

"You are too insistent" Zack replied

"No I am not, now, slow and careful, I've got to reach it….OH YES! I GOT IT!"Angeal gaped. "What the hell are they doing in there?" Inside Cloud tried to climb into the airshaft. Their conversation traveled all the way through the airshaft to Principal Nomura's office. He stood up and started running towards the science lab. When he finally arrived he found Angeal, Genesis and Sephiroth listening through the door each one with a cup in their hands. "What are you doing? Go back to your class! "All of them backed away and moved as Nomura looked for the key. Inside the lab Cloud slipped trying to climb into the air shaft and fell down on top of Zack. "Ugh, why the airshaft? We could have tried the window"Zack said trying to catch air. Cloud sat up, he was on top of Zack's belly. "I don't know! It worked with Zack and Cody…" Nomura finally opened the door only to find Cloud sitting over Zack on the floor. "YOU TWO! MY OFFICE! NOW!" Angeal and Genesis stared while Professor Sephiroth grinned. Zack and Cloud frowned and waited for Professor Sephiroth's sarcastic comment but instead he winked his eye at them. They both changed to a terrified face. Principal Nomura looked at them "What? You have any problem? Then what about detention for a week with Sephiroth?"

Sephiroth- *rape face*

"!"


End file.
